


You?!

by Angie_Aarnes



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Rafe Adler - Freeform, Sam Drake - Freeform, Uncharted 4, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Aarnes/pseuds/Angie_Aarnes





	You?!

The dark sky seems to be shining bright tonight with the cool breeze brushing against my arm and the ocean crashing softly on the shore beside us.

Rafe’s smile makes this night perfect as he reaches to hold my hand. “Happy one year, darling.” He speaks softly as if the other guests are listening.

“Happy one year.”

We toast our champagne, taking a nice sip.

“One year, huh…” I say, putting down the champagne. “Feels like we’ve known each other our entire life!”

He chuckles, sitting forward to hold my hand again. “Maybe we did in another life.”

I laugh, “You believe in that?” Even through the dimness, his smirk is easy to see. He looks away towards the sea and takes a breath, like whatever he’s going to say might be life changing.

“No, but what I do believe…” He raises up from his seat and walks towards my side, kneeling down on the sand. My eyes widen and I feel my heart flutter. “Is that since the moment I first saw you in that party, I already knew that I would spend a lifetime with you…” He takes out a small box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. “You are the only person that I’ve felt this strong with and you have dealt with my arrogance for this long; you’ve tolerated my anger and you still love me enough to bring me back into your life again…”

My eyes starts to tear up and I feel my gut churning in my stomach, waiting to hear that well-known line.

He takes another breath, staring into my eyes. “Will you marry me?”

I try to control the tears, but the moment I nod my head for a ‘yes’, he takes me into his arms and they start to fall down my cheeks. Rafe slides the ring on my finger and once I feel the cold metal of the ring, I can’t help but smile.

The people around us cheers and claps, toasting us in our celebration. Rafe places his hand on my waist and takes me in on a kiss.

Everything about this night is perfect.

\- - - - -

Work. Always with his God damn work. What’s so secretive about it that I can’t even know about? I twist the engagement ring on my finger, biting my lower lip as I stare idly on the coffee table. I’m his fiancée for Christ’s sake!

My phone vibrates on the coffee table, bringing me out of my thoughts.

“Hey, Rafe.” I try to keep my voice calm, even though I want to yell at him. He’s only been gone for a week, he’ll be back. I keep reassuring myself.

“Hello, darling,” after hearing his voice, I’m starting to cool down. I curse myself for being soft on him. “I won’t be home for a while, but I’ll be back right in time for our wedding.”

I take a deep breath, “Okay…” I hear the sound of construction in the background with people yelling in Scottish accents. “This work seems big with all that noise…”

“Yeah,” I hear him sigh on the other end. “Listen, we’re about to fly off to Italy in a few hours.”

We?

“I’ll call you later.” Before the call ends, I hear a woman say his name and then a beep. I place my phone down beside me. Did he just say we? Who would the other be?

I feel my face start to burn up and I shake my head, taking a sip of my coffee.

Probably a team. I should stop overthinking…

My phone vibrates again beside me and I check to see an unknown caller.

“Hello…?” I answer.

“Hey, kid,” a familiar gruff voice replies and my whole body freezes, but my smile widens as I’m starting to feel like I’m eighteen again.

“Got time for another hunt?”

“Oh my God! Sullivan?!” I laugh in disbelief, jumping up from the couch. “Of course! Where are we headed?”

He chuckles. “Pack your bags and I’ll explain along the way. See you in the airport.”

Just as the call ends, I rush to our bedroom and pack my bags.   
As I walk back and forth from the dresser and closet, a nagging thought stops me halfway and I place my hands on my hips, giving out a sigh. What about Rafe?

I look at our bedside table, a picture frame with us in it and then to the engagement ring on my finger, the diamond sparkling from the sun shining in through the window.

Fuck it. If he can leave, then so can I.

Within seconds, I’ve packed all my necessities.

Leaving my ring behind.

\- - - - -

“You didn’t tell me we were going to some fancy place!” I softly yell at Sullivan while we enter the Rossi Estate.

“Well, at least we got you a dress.” He says, walking up the stairs.   
I place my arm around his, pulling up the skirt of my dress as we walk. This whole time I’ve been hoping that I won’t bump into Rafe, looking everywhere for the sight of him and rehearsing excuses in my head in case we do see each other.

Then again, he didn’t exactly say which part of Italy… But seeing that he’s busy, he won’t even have time to go to an auction.   
Entering the building, someone with a white suit catches my attention and I glance to see…

Rafe…?

Talking to another woman and smiling each other.

I blink my eyes and keep staring to make sure I’m not hallucinating.

“Ow! Hey, is everything alright?” Victor asks me and I loosen my grip on his arm.

“Sorry, I thought I saw… Someone…” I avert my eyes from them and we walk up to the library.

Victor sits on the couch, taking out a cigar and a lighter. I walk to one of the books, seeing some old classics that I read from when I was sixteen or so.

“So, how are things with you, kid?” I turn around and see him puffing on his cigar, lounging on the couch with his feet up on the table. “Maybe I shouldn’t call you kid. You’re not eighteen anymore.”

I laugh lightly at the statement, walking towards him and sitting on the chair next to him. “When we said our goodbyes in Honduras, I meant what I said… That’s the last time I’m going to work as a treasure hunter…”

He rubs his chin. “So, you’ve got your dream…”

I nod my head and I reach to twist the ring on my finger again, only to find it empty. I half regret that I left it home. Now I wish that I brought something to remind me of Rafe…

I think back to the man in the suit… Maybe that’s not him… Maybe I thought it was him and it’s just the getting married effect… I’d rather not think this far ahead. I curse my brain again for overthinking.

“I’m proud of you, kid.” Sully says, taking me out of my thoughts. I look at him as he smiles at me and I smile, forgetting about everything as I’m almost tearing up from the memories flashing back.

“Thanks, old man.”

He chuckles lightly, “I hate to admit it. It’s nice hearing that name again.”

 

Fifteen minutes must have passed until we hear a thud out the window and whispers before a figure comes in followed by another. I can already tell that it’s Nate walking by, but I can’t clearly make out who the other one is.

“Sully?”

As Victor turns on the lamp, Nate’s face brightens up as they hug each other. I can’t help but smile and feeling my heart be touched at this moment. As they break away, he sees me and I can’t help but say it: “Hey, asswipe.” I greet him with a smirk.

“C’mon. We haven’t seen each other in fifteen years and that’s what you call me?” He laughs and opens his arms. “C’mere, shortie.”

We hug and I really miss the embrace of an older-brother-figure.

“I miss this trio.” Nate says as we break away and as we look to Sully, he has already been introduced to the other guy.

“This is my brother. Sam.”

I raise an eyebrow, looking from one to the other to see no resemblance. “You’re joking.” I scoff.

“No, he’s not.” Sam says, clearing his throat. “But we can both agree that I’m the more attractive one.” Nate slaps his shoulder as Sam lends out a hand for me to shake, “Nice to meet such a fine lady in this occasion.”

I cross my arms. “Is that what you say to all the girls?”

“Trust me, you’re the first one.”

This guy is way up his ass. I take his hand, but get quickly interrupted. “No more time to chit-chat. We need to take this cross before Rafe does.” Nate says, swiftly walking towards the door.

Wait… Rafe?

We follow Nate downstairs, back to the auction and the three of them exchange plans; all I’m thinking about is how Rafe is put into this situation. He said he’s at work… Is this his work..? Are we still talking about the same Rafe?

As we’ve reached the second floor, I look beyond the railing to the ground floor, searching for that same guy in the white suit, making sure that it’s not Rafe. It took me a second until I see the back of the guy, waiting until he turns around and when he does, that’s when I feel my gut sink. It is him.

It is Rafe…

He looks up at me and I turn away, looking back at the three of them.

“Shit…” I say under my breath. I bite my lower lip and I look back to see him gone. My eyes roam around the room, but see no trace of   
him.

“You alright?” Sam says with his eyebrows raised. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

Something like that…

“I’m… Fine…” I take a deep breath and I feel my phone vibrate in my purse. It’s a message from an unknown number.

I know you’re here.

Fuck.


End file.
